Ma vérité
by Aries Power
Summary: Side-Story de Coffee & Tea. Uma primeira grande briga entre os anjos monopoliza o resto do grupo numa tentativa de os reconciliar em meio de um concerto da Nightmare Sex. ShakaxMu Yaoi


_**Resumo**__**:**__ Side-Story de Coffee & Tea. __Uma primeira grande briga entre os anjos monopoliza o resto do grupo numa tentativa de os reconciliar em meio de um concerto da Nightmare Sex. ShakaxMu Yaoi_

_N/A: __Side-story de Coffee & Tea. __Esta é uma fic baseada no casal Mu e Shaka surgindo de uma ideia 'extra'. Não abandonámos outras fics em evolução, apenas pegámos a oportunidade de fazer uma side-story com os anjos no clima da Coffee que tanto nos viciou. _

* * *

_**Ma Vérité  
**__(a minha verdade)_

* * *

Fazer parte de uma banda como a _Nightmare Sex_ desde a sua fundação tem sido um grande aprendizado da natureza humana, principalmente no meu caso, que estou sempre no fundo, escondido atrás de minha bateria.

Mu e Shaka integraram a banda à um tempo já, e devo admitir que deu um novo fôlego ao resto do grupo tê-los conosco. Uma lufada de ar fresco descoberta pela impulsividade de Milo.

Sempre que ele toca no assunto? Desconverso. Não lhe dou o gostinho de ter razão, mesmo sabendo disso.

Num movimento hábil, giro as baquetas nas mãos preparando-me para a introdução. Sou sempre o primeiro a entrar em palco para mal dos meus pecados... não desgosto do impacto que a minha entrada tem na plateia; é deveras lisonjeante ouvir todos aqueles gritos e aplausos. Mas por outro lado, é a mim que compete dar o ritmo de entrada dos restantes.

E este concerto não é como qualquer outro. Este é especial, único... o primeiro show depois da recente disputa de Mu e Shaka e do pseudo-final do relacionamento de ambos. Agora será o primeiro show depois da tempestade.

Estou precisando de férias. Um ciumento e desorganizado escorpiano com um metódico e deprimido virginiano convivendo sob o mesmo teto é um cocktail explosivo. Uma verdadeira viagem apenas de ida para o primeiro sanatório; com direito a camisa de forças branca como brinde.

Cada vez que tentava colocar razão na cabeça de Shaka, explicar que o melhor seria conversar com Mu e esclarecer tudo, Milo chegava colocando lenha na fogueira.

Moro com uma criança inconsequente em casa... _mon Dieu_...

--oOo--

Mais um dia de ensaios exaustivos terminara. Mu chegara em casa sonhando com um relaxante banho quente e cama. Seu metódico companheiro insistira em passar no supermercado para comprar mais caixas de chá. Declinara do convite e seguira direto para a residência. Já estava quase completamente despido quando o telefone começou a tocar, não tinha muita vontade de atendê-lo mas poderia ser Shaka e ele já não estava muito feliz por não o ter acompanhado, se ainda não atendesse ao telefone a guerra seria imensa. Tirou o aparelho do gancho com um "alô" displicente enquanto livrava-se das últimas peças de roupa e ajustava a temperatura da água. um voz chorosa, no entanto, o fez prestar atenção ao telefonema.

- Mu, é você? Por favor, preciso de ajuda.

- Pequena?

- Me leva ao médico, eu posso perder o bebê...

As informações desencontradas o fizeram acreditar que a situação era mesmo séria. Onde estaria Aldebaran? Quando tudo tivesse resolvido se lembraria de perguntar por ele, nesse instante deveria apenas ajudar a amiga. Vestiu novamente as mesmas roupas, desligou a convidativa ducha, pegou as chaves do carro e a carteira, saiu correndo do apartamento. Não lembrou-se de apagar as luzes, de deixar um bilhete para Shaka ou mesmo de colocar o celular no bolso.

Quando chegou ao apartamento da amiga, encontrou-a chorando, sentindo dores, preocupada em perder o bebê que esperava com tanta alegria e completamente sozinha.

Do outro lado da cidade, Shaka colocava a chave a porta calmamente. Estranhou não sentir nenhuma movimentação em casa, apesar das luzes acesas. Não tinha demorado tanto tempo assim, e sabia que Mu já tinha passado por casa.

Dando de ombros, entrou lentamente, pegando na caixa do chá para colocar as saquetas por ordem.

Tudo devidamente arrumado, desabotoou a camisa à medida que vagueava pela sala em busca do telefone. Iria telefonar para Mu e depois relaxar com um bom banho morno.

Sentou-se no sofá, agarrando o aparelho entre o ouvido e o ombro, desapertando os sapatos à medida que ouvia os toques na linha.

Mas algo estava estranho. Observou atentamente à sua volta, descobrindo o celular do namorado sobre a mesa, vibrando insistentemente.

Perfeito. Mais uma prova que Mu tinha estado em casa antes dele chegar. Se tinha deixado o celular, não iria demorar muito.

Jogou o telefone sobre o sofá, arrastando-se até ao banheiro. Com sorte Mu chegaria enquanto estivesse na ducha e juntar-se-ia a ele.

No hospital, Mu andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera da emergência. Parecia ser ele mesmo o pai da criança, o médico até mesmo lhe oferecera um calmante. Não poderia fazer mais nada além de esperar. Aldebaran não encontrava-se na cidade e não conseguiram localizá-lo. Tirou a franja do rosto nervosamente. Não conseguia compreender e aceitar a ordem natural das coisas, tantas crianças indesejadas nascendo pelo mundo, sendo abandonadas, morrendo de fome ou doença e aquela, tão desejada, tão querida em vias de ser perdida antes mesmo de vir ao mundo. A vida não era justa. Não aguentando mais a espera solitária foi até a cantina em busca de um café. O dia tinha sido deveras cansativo e a noite não estava sendo diferente.

Sentou-se com o café fumegante nas mãos. Se Shaka o visse agora, no mínimo diria que estava a tomar café no lugar certo, pois já teria médicos a disposição para cuidar dele.

- Shaka!! Eu me esqueci completamente dele. - apalpou os bolsos procurando o celular - E do celular também. - completou para si mesmo já imaginando o tamanho da encrenca em que se enfiara.

Bebeu calmamente o café para não se queimar, saboreando o líquido quente o máximo possível devido as circunstancias. Precisava de um momento de descanso apenas dele naquele instante. Depois, procuraria um telefone para poder avisar o namorado.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, o peso da adrenalina toda até então se abatendo sobre os seus ombros. Uma ligeira movimentação fez com que voltasse a ficar atento ao que acontecia a sua volta.

O médico dirigia-se a ele a passos calmos e decididos, um ligeiro sorriso reconfortante nos lábios.

- O caso está estável, tanto a mãe e o bebe estão fora de perigo por enquanto.

Mu respirou aliviado, voltando a encarar o médico.

- Quando poderei levá-la para casa? - perguntou mesmo sentindo que a resposta não lhe agradaria.

- É uma gravidez de risco. A placenta descolou-se do útero o que causou uma hemorragia interna. Por enquanto ficará em observação nos próximos dias, por precaução apenas. Mas nos próximos meses de gravidez, deverá permanecer deitada em TOTAL - frisou a palavra, vendo Mu assentir freneticamente - repouso.

- Não sei como lhe agradecer doutor...

As feições do ariano tornaram-se mais leves ao saber que tudo estava estável e ambos fora de perigo. Ficaria ali até Aldebaran ser contactado e tomar consciência do que ocorrera durante a sua ausência. O médico sinalizou para que o acompanhasse.

A amiga ainda estava acordada quando entrou no quarto. Mu acariciou-lhe a face com ternura.

- Está tudo bem agora, que belo susto você me deu!

- Obrigada por estar ao meu lado, não sei o que faria sozinha.

- Apenas descanse. Amigos são para essas coisas.

Mu ficou ao lado da Pequena até que ela adormecesse. Sentou-se no sofá próximo a cama, observando a amiga e recordando vários momentos bons que passaram juntos, o alívio por tudo estar bem tomou conta de si e trouxe consigo a sonolência e todo o cansaço do dia, sem que percebesse adormeceu ali sentado.

Mu acabara por acomodar-se na cadeira sem despertar e dormira o sono dos justos. As enfermeiras que vieram durante a madrugada verificar a paciente ficaram com pena daquele homem que parecia tão cansado e colocaram um leve lençol sobre ele deixando que dormisse. O dia amanhecera e um desesperado marido aparecera criando uma confusão tamanha que quase foi preciso a atuação da segurança para acalmá-lo. Quando finalmente a racionalidade substituiu o ataque nervoso, Aldebaran fora levado até o quarto de sua esposa e sorriu ao vê-la bem, ainda adormecida e o zeloso amigo dormindo no pequeno sofá. Tocou levemente no ombro de Mu.

- Shaka... só mais cinco minutos...

- Que Shaka nada, vê lá se tenho cabelos louros!

Mu despertou assustado, sem saber imediatamente onde estava. Olhou em volta, os acontecimentos da noite anterior a voltar rapidamente a sua memória.

- Por todos os deuses, eu dormi... Que horas são?

- Já passam das oito da manhã.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa, cuide bem da Pequena, sei que ela está em boas mãos agora.

Mu saiu correndo deixando pra trás um atordoado Aldebaran sem entender absolutamente nada do que estava a acontecer.

Esfregou os olhos já dentro do carro antes de virar a chave na ignição, dando um longo bocejo. Estava realmente cansado demais... a única coisa que queria era chegar a casa, se tivesse coragem tomar um bom banho morno antes de voltar a se deitar na cama macia. Shaka devia estar preocupado, mas tinha a certeza que entenderia depois de lhe contar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele próprio estava desejoso de chegar a casa para explicar tudo. Com um pouco de sorte teria um maravilhoso loiro cuidando dele, preocupado pelo susto daquela noite.

Sorriu a medida que avançava pelas ruas com pouco trânsito. Não demorou mais de vinte minutos a chegar a casa e estacionar o carro na garagem.

Arrastou os pés até a porta do apartamento, levando a chave a fechadura e abrindo finalmente a porta.

Estava tudo demasiado silencioso. Estaria Shaka ainda dormindo aquela hora da manhã? Logo ele que madrugava sempre?

Suspirou entrando finalmente na sala, escondendo um longo bocejo com a mão. Mas algo chamara a sua atenção ao ponto de estagnar a porta da sala.

Shaka estava bem acordado, sentado no sofá de frente para ele, encarando-o com feições sérias e carregadas provavelmente pela falta de sono.

- Bom dia, espero que tenha tido uma noite muito agradável. Agora que sei que está vivo e bem posso dormir.

Shaka não deu tempo a Mu de proferir uma única palavra. Levantou-se, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, deixando o ariano estático no meio da sala sem nada entender. Só poderia ser algum tipo de pesadelo bizarro, o que se passou pela cabeça daquele louco de não deixar que nem ao menos se explicasse. Testou a maçaneta, ele não trancara a porta, já era um bom sinal. Aproximou-se da cama.

- Shaka, me desculpe, foi uma emergência.

- Mu, não temos nada a conversar. Vá tomar um banho para tirar esse cheiro de sei lá o quê e me deixe em paz.

- Cheiro de hospital. Eu passei a noite inteira no hospital a acompanhar a Pequena.

- E eu importo tão pouco a você que foi incapaz de me avisar?

- Você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo para mim, mas eu fiquei nervoso, esqueci o telefone, depois aconteceram tantas coisas que nem mesmo me aproximei de um aparelho telefônico.

- Mu, é melhor parar por aqui, quanto mais fala, pior eu me sinto. Eu aqui imaginando as piores coisas possíveis e você simplesmente esqueceu de telefonar. Eu liguei para todas as pessoas que conhecemos, liguei para delegacias e hospitais. Você simplesmente desapareceu como se tivesse se desintegrado. Tem uma pequena idéia do que senti? Vá tomar um banho, vá fazer o que quiser, desde que seja longe de mim.

Mu fechou os olhos respirando fundo, tentando conter-se para não falar algo de irresponsável devido ao cansaço e nervosismo.

- Shaka, a Pequena quase perdeu o bebê esta noite e foi de tal forma desgastante que acabei adormecendo no sofá do hospital...

Shaka abriu os olhos, a mágoa estampada nas orbes azuis.

- Lamento por ela, lamento pelo marido, levando-se em conta que essa história é verídica, mas uma vida a dois requer responsabilidade. Eu sempre fui responsável com você, mesmo na época em que éramos apenas amigos, mas a recíproca não é verdadeira. Será que a cada vez que um imprevisto acontecer eu terei que simplesmente aguardar que em um belo momento você se lembre que eu existo?

Mu suspirou pela milésima vez naquela manhã, levando a mão a franja e fazendo uma leve pressão com os dedos nas têmporas. A seu ver, Shaka estava exagerando. Tudo bem, ele tinha sumido e não tinha avisado. Mas era uma urgência e com aquela correria toda nem se tinha lembrado de mais nada além na Pequena e do bebê que podia ter morrido.

- Está exagerando Shaka. - voltou a encarar o loiro com a pouca paciência que lhe restava - se me tivesse acontecido algo, você teria sido a primeira pessoa a saber.

- Eu talvez esteja exagerando, mas não é a primeira vez que algo do gênero acontece e certamente não será a última. E, ser informado que algo ruim aconteceu a você depois de horas de angústia não é o que desejo para a minha rotina doméstica. Estou cansado, Mu. Realmente cansado de tudo isso.

Mu tinha acabado de chegar ao limite... estava exausto, a sua cabeça já não aguentava uma nova disputa para dar satisfações daquele tipo mesmo ao namorado.

- Está cansado, descanse - disse simplesmente voltando à sala e colocando a carteira no bolso das calças - vai ter descanso de mim por tempo indeterminado!

Pegou no celular guardando-o e dirigiu-se a porta com a intenção de sair dali. Ele sim estava cansado demais para contra-argumentar.

Shaka fechou os olhos e virou-se na cama. Estava realmente cansado de tudo aquilo. Sabia que a felicidade que vivia com Mu não poderia ser eterna. Mais dia menos dia as diferenças pesariam mais que o amor, mas, amava demais aquele homem. Será que realmente exagerara? Não importava mais. Ela já fora embora e, no final das contas não fora ele, Shaka, que passara a noite inteira fora sem ao menos dar um reles telefonema. Tentou esquecer, mas a dor era grande demais. Chorou. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos sentia realmente que perdera Mu e o quanto isso doia.

Mu não acreditara na discussão surreal que tivera com o namorado. Só podia ser alguma brincadeira de péssimo gosto de Shaka, e ele não estava com a menor disposição para as aturar crises do virginiano. Entrou novamente em seu carro, ao que parecia o seu destino seria dormir sentado mesmo e dirigiu a esmo. Acabou por parar em frente a casa de Afrodite.

Desde que entrara no grupo acabara por aproximar-se mais de Afrodite, talvez pela natureza dos instrumentos que tocavam, o que fazia com que passassem muito tempo juntos. Quando saiu de casa, esgotado e sem destino, acabou por parar naturalmente na casa do pisciano.

Estacionou o carro, desligando-o. Durante longos minutos ficou sentado, olhando o edificio pensando duas vezes se pedia asilo ou não. Sabia que o guitarrista nunca lhe recusaria ajuda, mas não estava muito feliz com a ideia de contar a história toda do início... sobretudo porque estava cansado demais para raciocinar.

Num impulso, saiu do carro trancando-o e aproximou-se da entrada do edifício.

Um Afrodite sorridente abriu a porta de casa, mas o seu sorriso logo se desfez quando viu o estado em que o amigo se encontrava.

- Não pergunte, ou melhor, pergunte apenas depois... por enquanto preciso dormir um pouco e descansar. Só depois terei cabeça para explicar o que aconteceu.

O pisciano rapidamente cedeu passagem, oferecendo o seu próprio quarto para que Mu descançasse. Este apenas teve forças para tirar os sapatos antes de se jogar na cama, abraçando o travesseiro.

- Tem a certeza que não quer comer algo antes de dormir?

Mu olhou para o pisciano sem entender a pergunta. Seu cérebro já apagara completamente.

- É, acho que não. - Afrodite respondeu a sua própria pergunta. - Descanse o quanto precisar meu amigo, quando se sentir melhor nós conversamos.

Mu assentiu e imediatamente adormeceu. Afrodite passara a noite praticamente em claro e resolveu dormir um pouco também, acomodando-se no quarto de hóspedes. Mask quando chegasse não teria problemas para entrar. Fechou os olhos intrigado com o que teria acontecido, mas cada coisa a seu tempo.

Andando despreocupado pela calçada, Mask dirigia-se como todos os sábados à casa do namorado. Era cedo, mas sabia que Afrodite deveria estar acordado esperando. Ou mesmo que não tivesse, não havia forma mais agradável de acordar que com um italiano como ele debruçado sobre o seu pescoço dando beijos e chamando pelo seu nome.

Sorriu, procurando a chave de casa do sueco nos bolsos. Pensando melhor, seria bem mais interessante aparecer de surpresa em vez de tocar a campainha. Subiu pelas escadas mesmo, já que o elevador parecia demorar eternidades a chegar ao piso térreo.

Como pensava, tudo estava calmo demais para que o pisciano estivesse acordado. Alargando mais o sorriso, jogou a carteira e celular sobre o sofá, retirou os sapatos à medida que se dirigia ao quarto do pisciano.

A mais profunda escuridão tomava conta daquele quarto. Afrodite amava dormir no escuro completo, sem vestigios de luz solar ou artificial.

Voltou a fechar a porta atrás de si, esperando alguns segundos para que os seus olhos se habituassem à penumbra, antes de se aproximar lentamente do lugar onde sabia estar a cama.

Via apenas os longos cabelos esparramados pela cama. Seu amado dormia tranquilamente agarrado ao travesseiro. Tirou o restante das roupas ficando apenas com a peça íntima e as organizou sobre a cadeira. Afastou os lençóis e deitou-se ao lado do amado. Ansiava por sentir aquele corpo macio, estava com saudades. Suavemente deslocou o cabelo, deixando o alvo pescoço a descoberto, passou a língua traçando um caminho molhado, seguido de beijos.

- Shaka... que bom que me perdoou. - o homem falara sonolento, sem abrir os olhos, esticando apenas a mão.

- Shaka?! Afrodite, que história é essa de me chamar de Shaka?

Aquela voz definitivamente não era do seu Shaka. Mu pulou sobressaltado abafando um grito por encontrar o empresário praticamente nu, deitado a seu lado o acariciando. Mask não conseguiu conter o grito enquanto puxava o lençol para tentar cobrir-se.

- Cáspita! MU!! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CAMA DO AFRODITE?? -

Pronto! Mais uma confusão armada. Se não bastasse os problemas que criara para si com sua cabeça avoada, ainda criara problemas para o amigo que tão gentilmente o acolhera e, definitivamente, dormir estava completamente fora de cogitação.

Respirando fundo, afastou-se rapidamente do italiano, deixando a cama. Tacteou o criado mudo tentando encontrar alguma luz que pudesse clarear um pouco o quarto.

- Briguei com Shaka... - disse simplesmente acendendo a lâmpada, fechando um pouco os olhos devido a claridade.

- ... - Mask puxou mais o lençol para cima do seu corpo, encarando o ariano com olhar reprovador - brigou com Shaka e veio se consolar nos braços do meu sueco!

Mu levou as mãos a própria testa, massajando levemente com os dedos.

- Briguei com Shaka e acabei pedindo asilo a Afrodite para poder dormir um pouco.

-... depois de se consolar nos braços do meu sueco!

- MAS QUE MERDA! QUAL SUECO QUAL QUÊ!!

O grito ecoou pelo quarto a medida que Mu voltava a calçar os sapatos jogados no chão. Resmungava coisas incompreensíveis aos ouvidos de um italiano surpreso, estático, que apenas teve tempo de olhar para a porta do quarto ser aberta pelo "seu sueco".

- Eu sabia... - a voz de Afrodite fez-se ouvir chamando a atenção de um Mu desnorteado. - o Mu chegou à cerca de uma hora Mask. Por pouco voces não se encontraram.

- Mas, mas... o que ele faz na sua cama?

- Eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas nosso amigo teve um problema e pediu apenas para descansar aqui. E o senhor trate de vestir essa roupa e deixe nosso hóspede em paz!

- Dite querido, hóspedes não deveriam estar no quarto de hóspedes?

- Não se são amigos completamente destruídos. Ele precisa de uma cama confortável e de uma cortina bem fechada. E, principalmente, de que saíamos daqui para discutir esse assunto e o deixar em paz!

Pela primeira vez, após o grito, Mu se manifestou.

- Obrigado Afrodite, agradeço mesmo a acolhida, mas pelo visto não conseguirei mais dormir mesmo, não queria te criar problemas, vou procurar um lugar para ficar.

Afrodite postou-se em frente a porta, impedindo a passagem de Mu.

- Você ainda não teve tempo de me contar o que aconteceu, mas não vai sair daqui nesse estado de maneira alguma. Já se olhou no espelho? Você está simplesmente horrível, e creio que a sua capacidade de dirigir não deve estar muito diferente do seu rosto. NEM PENSAR!! Mu, já pra cama! Mask, já pra sala! E tenho dito!

Mask e Mu se entreolharam achando melhor não discutir com o sueco. Cada um, obedecendo aos comandos, tais como foram dados.

Na cozinha, Afrodite decidira-se por preparar algo consistente para comerem quando Mu se levantasse de vez. Abriu a geladeira retirando alguns ingredientes e colocando-os sobre a bancada.

- Dite... - Mask aproximou-se dele apenas com a calça _jean_ aberta, enlaçando a sua cintura e afundando o rosto no seu pescoço. - para a próxima, avise que tem carneiros depressivos no seu quarto. Ajuda a evitar muito constrangimento...

Afrodite continha a vontade de rir, mas ao ouvir as palavras do amante não conseguiu se conter mais. Riu com gosto para desconsolo do italiano.

- Só você mesmo para confundir o Mu comigo! - comentou virando-se de frente para o moreno, recostando-se a bancada - imagino a sua cara quando viu que era ele.

Mask estreitou o olhar, resmungando.

- Ele me chamou de Shaka...como queria que reagisse?

- Exatamente como reagiu - Afrodite sussurrou sensualmente - mas... o que você estava pensando em fazer, naqueles trajes, na minha cama, hein? Dormir mais um pouco?

Mask já estava completamente seduzido por seu amante e esquecera qualquer incidente anterior. Deixou que sua língua deslizasse pelo pescoço de Afrodite, como fizera com o falso adormecido, sentindo agora o verdadeiro prazer do sabor do amado.

- Pensei em fazer isso... - distribuía pequenos beijos pela face de Afrodite - e mais isso...

Afrodite suspirou, suas mãos a acariciar o dorso nu do namorado. Adorava a impetuosidade de Mask.

- Mu pode acordar... - afastou o empresário sem muita convicção.

- Do jeito que aquele moleque estava destruído, duvido muito que acorde, mesmo que coloquemos fogo na casa. - Mask respondeu, calando Afrodite com um beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Afrodite gemeu por entre o beijo, os dedos finos emaranhando-se no cabelo revolto do amante. Não quereria mais nada naquela manhã além do seu italiano. Deixava-se levar mais e mais pelo beijo sensual do amante, as mãos fortes que vagueavam por baixo da sua camisa, quando algo na sua mente o impediu de continuar. Sabia que se continuasse daquela forma, nunca seria capaz de parar. Além de se sentir desconfortável em fazer aquele tipo de coisa, sabendo que Mu poderia chegar a qualquer momento.

Afastou-se a algum custo do italiano, espalmando as mãos no abdómen definido deste.

- Vista-se e vá comprar pão. - sorriu ao perceber as feições nada divertidas do moreno - Um bom desjejum vai ajudar o Mu a melhorar aquele humor.

- Não é nada comigo! Não vou fazer de bábá de ninguém só por causa de uma briguinha de casal mal fud...AHHHHHHHHHH!

Um ligeiro puxão no cabelo fez com que parasse a frase antes do final. Sabia que não podia recusar nada ao sueco, e apenas este podia fazer aquele tipo de coisa sem temer pela vida. Resmungando, voltou a sala onde tinha deixado a camisa e os sapatos, vestindo-os com alguma pressa.

Saiu do apartamento ainda praguejando. Porque diabos, com tanto lugar no mundo, Mu fora se esconder exatamente na casa do seu peixinho? Enfim, não adiantava nada chorar sobre o leite derramado - ou não, no seu caso.

Ao chegar a padaria, fora informado que uma nova fornada saíria em poucos minutos, resolveu esperar pelos pães frescos, o atraso até que seria bem vindo. Pediu um café para acompanha-lo na espera enquanto, aos poucos, o sangue voltava a percorrer suas veias em velocidade normal. Retornou com os pães e encontrou um carneiro de olheiras, chorando, sentado à mesa. Um penalizado guitarrista apenas ouvia o relato do acontecido.

Sentou-se curioso. A coisa parecia ser realmente séria. Abriu o pacote com os pães sobre a mesa e pegou um, mordendo calmamente enquanto o ariano continuava o relato sem ao menos perceber que chegara.

- ... ele ficou preocupado Mu. É perfeitamente compreensível.

Mask verteu um pouco de suco de laranja no copo enquanto ouvia o pisciano falar com Mu. Aparentemente a briga tinha sido feia. Nunca percebera que Shaka e Mu tivessem brigado alguma vez daquela forma. Pequenos desentendimentos que sempre eram resolvidos antes dos ensaios, isso sim. Mas ao ponto de um deles sair de casa daquela forma...

- Ele fez uma tempestade num copo de água, não teve respeito pelo que eu passei antes de chegar a casa. Só pensou nele e nele outra vez.

Com um gesto rápido, Mask estendeu o pacote com pães que ainda fumegavam para o baixista.

- Coma, ajuda muito.

Mu apenas negou com a cabeça, suspirando longamente. - Não tenho fome.

- Coma!

- Não obr...

- Ou come a bem, ou come a mal... pela sua saúde, que seja a bem!

Afrodite arregalou os olhos perante a discussão do namorado e do amigo, espantando-se mais ainda ao ver o baixista levar a mão ao pacote, retirar um pão e começar a comer lentamente um pouco.

- Se tivesse acontecido consigo, como teria reagido? - continuando a comer, vertendo um pouco de café recém feito na xícara do ariano, Mask continuava a falar como se se dirigisse a uma criança.

Enquanto comia, Mu parou para pensar um pouco. Shaka nunca faria isso, ele nunca esquecia de absolutamente nada, tudo era feito com ordem e método, mesmo nas circunstâncias mais despropositadas do mundo. Prendeu uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha nervosamente ainda sem saber o que responder a Mask.

- Shaka não faria isso...

- É isso que eu estava tentando falar. Para Shaka o que você fez é impensável e não foi a primeira vez, não é Mu?

- Mask... acho que você está exagerando... - Afrodite concordava com o namorado, mas não da maneira como ele estava a massacrar o ariano.

- Ele não está exagerando, Dite. Só que, cada um de nós tem uma maneira diferente de ser. Shaka não tem o direito de me obrigar a ser como ele. Mas ele sempre foi assim... muito antes que nós sequer pensássemos na possibilidade de ter algo além de amizade.

- E você aceitou-o como ele era. Ele também não vai mudar e moldar-se à sua vontade, por essa razão têm esse tipo de discussão. Vai fugir a cada vez que houver algo assim?

Mu suspirou, bebendo um pouco de café. Pelo menos aquilo o ajudava um pouco.

Não, ele não podia fugir a cada vez que acontecesse algo daquele tipo. Era a primeira briga a sério que tinha com Shaka, tudo parecia estar acabado.

No fundo, esperava sinceramente que pudessem resolver tudo, mas ele não daria o braço a torcer tão facilmente. Tinha ficado frustrado com a atitude do virginiano, e não iria deixar isso passar em branco.

- Amanhã há ensaio em grupo. Como vocês vão fazer?

Mu sobressaltou ao lembrar daquele pequeno pormenor que dava uma reviravolta em tudo. No dia seguinte teria que ver Shaka de novo... aliás... teria de ver Shaka antes disso, pois tinha saído de casa apenas com a roupa que tinha no corpo. Precisava voltar a casa para pegar algumas coisas.

- Não tenho a menor idéia do que faremos amanhã, mas tenho de ir ao apartamento buscar algumas roupas, provavelmente o confronto será antes do esperado.

- Quer companhia?

- Não isso é um assunto que eu preciso enfrentar sozinho, mas agradeceria muito se deixasse que eu ficasse aqui por alguns dias. Um hotel seria algo deveras deprimente.

Mu terminou de comer, pegou a carteira e a chave do carro. Quanto antes resolvesse esse problema, melhor. Não demorou muito tempo para chegar em casa, se é que ainda poderia chamar aquele apartamento assim. Enfiou a chave na porta receoso e ao mesmo tempo pronto para a batalha.

Silêncio.

Entrou no quarto e viu a cama desarrumada e vazia. Abriu o seu próprio lado do armário e pegou algumas mudas de roupa jogando-as em uma sacola. Não teve curiosidade de abrir o armário de Shaka, ou descobriria que ele também decidira não ficar no apartamento. Saiu acreditando que o louro provavelmente estaria na lavanderia levando as roupas de show como fazia todos os sábados.

--oOo--

E foi assim que tudo começou. Dias seguidos ouvia as lamurias de Shaka, Milo jogando lenha na fogueira tentando fazer com que isso o consolasse... toda a razão que eu tentava colocar na cabeça dele, Milo tratava logo de envenenar.

Já para não falar dos ensaios... O clima pesado estava de cortar à faca, nem Mu nem Shaka davam sinais de querer melhorar as coisas. Cada um ia para o seu lado, chegando até a criar dois grupos entre nós: Milo que parecia por demais atencioso com Shaka, Afrodite que rapidamente se postava a frente de Mu caso houvesse alguma indirecta.

Aquilo foi um verdadeiro teste à minha razão e paciência.

Até eu julguei que não aguentava mais um Milo pronto a saltar para cima de tudo e todos e um Afrodite mandando de cinco em cinco minutos respostas ácidas.

Estava perante um possível inicio de terceira guerra mundial, rezava a todos os deuses para que Milo não tivesse a feliz ideia de pedir para eu escolher um campo. O que aqueles dois menos precisavam agora era de guerra aberta...

Parecendo que não, um mês se passou e Shaka continuava lá em casa. Acho que de alguma forma, suspeitava que Mu estivesse com Afrodite, visto que chegavam sempre ao mesmo tempo aos ensaios.

Eu ficava a me perguntar quando eles iriam finalmente conversar. O concerto se aproximava e, apesar da sempre competência de ambos, a falta de cumplicidade entre um ou mais membros da banda afetava o todo.

Achei que era hora de começar a pensar sem alguma coisa além de alimentar aquela guerra tácita que não nos levaria a lugar algum. Pensei em conversar com Milo pois ele, nesses assuntos pode ser mais perspicaz que todos nós juntos. Mas quem chegara com a solução foi, por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Afrodite.

Cerca de uns quinze dias antes do show recebi um telefonema do guitarrista pedindo que eu levasse Milo - sem o Shaka - até o estúdio que ele gostaria de nos mostrar algo. Pelo pedido tive a certeza que o assunto era relativo aos nossos anjos. Quando lá chegamos, Afrodite, munido de apenas um violão, nos mostrou uma bela música. Explicou que era uma composição nova de Mu e que este comentara o quão primorosa ficaria com um arranjo de Shaka. O plano estava armado. Levamos a melodia, sem a letra, para nosso tecladista. Este não nos decepcionou e realmente fez um arranjo espetacular e lamentara que não tivesse uma letra composta pelo ex-companheiro.

Ledo engano de nosso louro, a letra não só existia como fora composta pelo baixista.

É assim que as coisas estão agora. Mu compôs uma melodia e uma letra, Shaka compôs arranjos na melodia tornando-a magnifica. Nenhum dos dois sabem que compuseram uma música em conjunto, mas separados.

Confesso que é esse o meu medo neste momento. O concerto decorre pelo melhor, mas uma hora vai ser preciso tocar a famosa melodia. Ambos, acredito, serão profissionais o suficiente para não armar nenhum escândalo a meio da actuação... mas quando tudo acabar, prefiro ser o ultimo a sair do palco e manter-me longe de Mu, Shaka ou mesmo Afrodite. Algo me diz que não vai prestar... mesmo assim, o meu lado 'Milosiano' diz-me que é a única forma deles resolverem as desavenças entre ambos.

Lado 'Milosiano'... é o nome que dou aos meus pensamentos demasiado românticos, melosos ou sentimentais.

O demasiado convívio com Milo acaba sempre, quer queiramos quer não, por nos afectar de alguma forma.

Mas não sou eu o foco desta história. A hora que tanto temia chegou, e Afrodite faz um leve sinal com a cabeça para mim. Está tudo a postos e rezo a todos os deuses que conheço para que tudo corra bem naquele instante. Era o "agora ou nunca".

As luzes do palco se apagaram. Afrodite começou a tocar uma leve introdução no violão. A pseudo-musica inacabada de Mu seria tocada no concerto.

Certamente ele pensara que nós enlouquecemos, mas a surpresa seria grande para ambos. Milo jogou o microfone para Mu. Em geral nosso baixista não cantava, mas tinha uma bela voz: suave e ao mesmo tempo rouca.

Poucas notas depois da introdução de Afrodite, Shaka começou a tocar seu belo arranjo. A quase penumbra escondeu do público o gesto obsceno que Mu direcionou ao nosso guitarrista. Eu ri com vontade, o volume do som não deixaria que ninguém ouvisse minhas risadas, afinal preciso manter minha fama de sisudo. A música continuava, longos minutos de um belo arranjo. Pude perceber a hesitação de Mu acerca do momento exato de entrar com a voz. Creio que ele sentiu mais do que sabia. Sempre foi um grande músico e, mais do que isso, sempre compusera com Shaka. Mesmo separados eles estavam musicalmente conectados.

Quando a Shaka? Percebi os olhos arregalados e um leve tremor na melodia quando ouviu a voz tão conhecida do ariano. Não era complicado entender o que estava acontecendo. Acho que tinha caído a ficha para ambos e quem ia sofrer com isso era... um Afrodite que não parecia minimamente preocupado com o facto.

_Ticking away the moments that make up a dull day_

_You fritter and waste the hours in an offhand way._

_Kicking around on a piece of ground in your home town_

_Waiting for someone or something to show you the way._

Virei a minha atenção para Milo que tinha assumido o lugar de baixista naquela música. Milo é uma pessoa muito eclética: tanto pega num violão, como num baixo, como canta... além de ser eclético noutros ramos que não vou citar agora.

Ele pisca-me o olho a medida que os dedos ágeis percorriam as quatro cordas do instrumento.

_Tired of lying in the sunshine staying home to watch the rain._

_You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today._

_And then one day you find ten years have got behind you._

_No one told you when to run, you missed the starting gun._

Eu nunca ouvira a música completa antes.

Quer dizer, não só eu mas sim nenhum de nós.

Confesso que fiquei emocionado. Realmente Mu era um grande letrista. A entrada do casal engrandecera muito a _Nightmare Sex_. São génios: sem falta modéstia, todos nós o somos e como todo gênio, completamente temperamentais.

_So you run and you run to catch up with the sun, but it's sinking_

_And Racing around to come up behind you again._

_The sun is the same in a relative way, but you're older_

_Shorter of breath and one day closer to death._

Cada palavra daquela letra parecia e tinha um alvo certo. E o arranjo de Shaka dera um tom etéreo que contagiou não só a nós, os músicos, como a todos os presentes no estádio.

_Every year is getting shorter, never seem to find the time._

_Plans that either come to naught or half a page of scribbled lines_

_Hanging on in quiet desparation is the English way_

_The time is gone the song is over, thought I'd something more to say_

Apenas quem tinha o ouvido treinado conseguia perceber que a voz de Mu tremia ligeiramente ao cantar as ultimas palavras. Aquele momento tinha sido único, não havia dúvida.

_Home, home again_

_I like to be here when I can_

_When I come home cold and tired,_

_It's good to warm my bones beside the fire_

_Far away across the field_

_The tolling of the iron bell_

_Calls the faithful to their knees_

_To hear the softly spoken magic spells._

Era a primeira vez que um concerto acabava com uma musica daquele tipo. No geral acabávamos sempre com algo mais mexido, dando um gostinho de "quero mais". Mas ali era diferente.

Não só a canção tinha mexido tanto connosco como tinha deixado um publico calmo devido ao teor da melodia, numa multidão eufórica de palmas e gritos quando o palco ficou de novo na penumbra.

Estou cansado. À já algumas noites que tenho dormido mal, em parte por causa do nervosismo de tudo correr bem, em parte por causa de um grego doido que partilha a mesma cama que eu.

Milo simplesmente não se calava com aquela história, o que estava dando comigo em doido. A cada vez que tentava adormecer, ele arranjava sempre forma de monologar e impedir-me de descansar.

Chegou a hora que eu tanto temia e ao mesmo tempo ansiava: a volta para os camarins. Tão logo deixamos o palco um enfurecido ariano berrava com todos e com ninguém ao mesmo tempo. Shaka fechara-se completamente, respondendo com grunhidos aos elogios tecidos pelo pessoal de apoio.

Eu caminhava calmamente alguns passos atrás acompanhado por Milo que estava estranhamente calado. Ele ficava assim sempre que pressentia que algo grande aconteceria. Bom, se eu fosse Afrodite, já estaria fazendo meu testamento, pois certamente ele seria o alvo da ira do carneiro.

- QUEM teve essa infeliz ideia?

A voz de Mu podia até parecer calma à primeira vista, mas quem o conhecia sabia que estava no seu limite. Apenas nós estávamos presentes dentro do camarim comum, além de Mask que tinha acabado de chegar com feições carregadas.

- E quem disse que a ideia é infeliz?

Acho que Afrodite não tem mesmo amor à vida. Porque não ficava calado evitando chamar a atenção sobre si?

- ISSO SÓ PODIA VIR DE VOCÊ!

Foi enquanto Afrodite e Mu discutiam energicamente, Milo aproximando-se perigoso para entrar na briga.

Ouvi um longo suspiro vindo da minha esquerda.

Shaka estava sentado numa cadeira, os braços sobre a mesa e o rosto escondido no meio destes. Aproximei-me lentamente pousando a mão sobre o seu ombro, mas ele não fez questão de levantar o rosto nem para saber quem era.

A reação de pessoas diferentes ao mesmo estímulo é algo que sempre me surpreendeu, enquanto Mu estava pronto para partir para as vias de fato, Shaka encolhera-se em um canto. Puxei uma outra cadeira e sentei-me.

- Shaka...

- Não precisa falar nada. Acho que no fundo eu sabia o que acontecia.

Me calei, sem saber realmente o que falar. O volume da discussão dos demais aumentara a ponto de me deixar apreensivo e creio que não incomodou apenas a mim. De repente Shaka levantou apenas o rosto. Sua voz era baixa, porém firme, mais do que eu esperava que o fosse naquele momento.

- Parem com essa palhaçada agora.

O silêncio que se criou chegou a ser engraçado, bem como os semblantes patéticos dos três.

- Mu, se você tem algum problema a resolver, eu creio que seja comigo...

Mu imediatamente esqueceu-se de Afrodite e Milo, sua atenção se concentrou totalmente em Shaka.

- Até você? Quer dizer que até você estava ciente dessa encenação toda?

Aproveitei que as atenções foram desviadas de Milo e Afrodite e acenei a ambos para que se dirigissem a porta. Mask seguiu-nos fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. Tínhamos alcançado o nosso intento de fazer com que se falassem; agora seria com os dois.

--oOo--

No camarote, Mu não parecia mais calmo ao perceber que se encontrava de novo sozinho com o loiro. Sentia o coração disparar apenas com a presença do outro, o nervosismo tomando conta de si. Sentou-se na cadeira oposta a Shaka, dando asas ao tique nervoso que o loiro tanto detestava: tacteava sem parar com os dedos sobre a mesa de madeira.

Shaka tentava acalmar-se, não sabia bem o que queria, mas sabia que amava aquele homem. Fechou os olhos, em sua mente tantas lembranças, boas e não tão boas, mas nenhuma que realmente justificasse o fim. Estendeu a mão e colocou sobre a de Mu para que ele parasse com a batucada que estava a atrapalhar todos os seus pensamentos já confusos.

Mu que tinha fechado os olhos tentando se acalmar apesar de tudo, sentiu o coração falhar uma batida quando sentiu o calor da mão do loiro sobre a sua. Abriu instantaneamente os olhos, mas evitando encara-lo, fixando um ponto invisível sobre a mão do amante.

Não soube de onde tinha tirado a força ou a impulsividade de entrelaçar com algum medo os dedos nos do loiro; mas agora apenas esperava que este não o afastasse.

Os dedos de Mu se entrelaçaram aos de Shaka que sentiu como se fosse a primeira vez e ao mesmo tempo como se tivesse sido assim desde sempre. Percebeu o quanto sentira falta do outro naquele pequeno gesto. Precisava engolir seu orgulho se quisesse ser feliz, mas não conseguia ainda proferir as palavras certas.

- Mu, eu não sabia de nada.

Baixou novamente a cabeça esperando o ataque que certamente viria e que, no fundo, desejava que acontecesse.

- E eu esperava um pouco mais de compreensão da sua parte.

Mu tinha voltado a deferir aquelas palavras por impulsividade. Algo no seu interior pedia para ser libertado, raiva contida, frustração... mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas para conseguir expressar tudo o que sentia naquele momento

- Foi tudo tão rápido e angustiante naquela noite... eu lembrei de o avisar. Mas acabei adormecendo.

Shaka tivera tempo para pensar. Tempo para entender o que se passara com o companheiro, mas também precisava de compreensão e precisava que colocassem tudo para fora, somente desta maneira poderiam ter alguma chance.

- Eu acredito em você. Nunca duvidei. Mas você muitas vezes me assusta. Eu passei a noite em desespero, imaginei as piores coisas possíveis.

Soltou a mão e segurou o queixo de Mu forçando os olhares a se encontrarem. Queria que o outro entendesse o pedido de desculpas que não conseguia por em palavras.

Mu encarou o amante, os olhos faiscantes e ao mesmo tempo marejados.

- E você sabe o quanto eu esperei poder voltar para casa naquele dia? O quanto eu esperava que compreendesse e que me ajudasse a esquecer tudo o que tinha passado? Compreendo que tenha ficado preocupado, mas eu realmente NAO estava bem. Não passei uma boa noite, acho que foi uma das piores da minha vida. Estava exausto, desfeito e só desejava voltar para casa para os seus braços. Mas não... a única coisa que recebi quando mais precisava de você, foram palavras ácidas e a frieza que me arrasaram por completo!

Shaka sentiu o impacto das palavras do companheiro. Em seu egoísmo não fora capaz de olhar a história sob outros ângulos. Logo ele que se orgulhava tanto de seu racionalismo.

- Agora eu consigo ver tudo isso. Talvez a minha arrogância e o meu egoísmo tenham me cegado. Eu esperava que você agisse como eu agiria, mas você não é assim. Custei a perceber que te amo exatamente pelo fato de você ser completamente diferente de mim. Estar junto é um aprendizado difícil e doloroso, mas eu quero continuar a aprender.

Rezou para todos os deuses que nem sabia que acreditava, pedindo para que o amado entendesse que pedia desculpas.

Mu suspirou longamente, agarrando mais a mão do virginiano entrelaçada na sua. Baixou a cabeça escondendo-a entre os braços como o loiro tinha feito anteriormente, mantendo a mão deste perto do seu rosto.

Longos segundos se passaram em que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. Foi Mu quem se manifestou, mas sem levantar o rosto.

- Você vai voltar para casa?

Shaka sorriu por entre lágrimas silenciosas que molhavam sua face.

- Sem você, casa não existe e eu não teria para onde voltar. Vamos voltar para casa?

Sabia que esta não seria a última briga, mas o que fazer? No tempo que tivera afastado de Mu descobrira o quanto gostava de viver perigosamente ao lado do ariano. Não confessaria isso nem sob tortura, mas lutaria para que apesar de tudo não se separassem.

Mu assentiu mantendo o rosto escondido, puxando o braço do loiro mais para perto de si. Não queria mostrar parte fraca, mostrar que se tinha deixado levar por extremos e que tinha cedido as lágrimas abundantes que corriam pela sua face. Sentia as bochechas quentes pelo choro silencioso e apenas conseguia pensar naquele tempo todo que tinha perdido longe do companheiro.

Shaka percebeu a fragilidade do ariano e sabia que ele não cederia facilmente apesar de aproximar-se de si. Desenvencilhou-se do braço de Mu, levantou-se e o abraçou, afundando seu rosto nos longos cabelos lavanda.

- Vamos embora. Estou exausto e acredito que você também deva estar. Sinto falta de nossa cama, apesar de não poder reclamar da hospitalidade de Camus e Milo.

Queria beijar o amado até perder o fôlego, mas cada coisa a seu tempo. Não era de sua natureza ser intempestivo e ceder aos impulsos.

--oOo--

Se não conhecesse Milo e Afrodite à tempo suficiente, diria que estava perante uma briga de duas crianças completamente sem noção.

Sim, sou eu de novo...Camus. Um Camus massajando as têmporas para não perder a calma e paciência que me é característica. Mask está ao meu lado, revirando os olhos, estranhando tanto ou mais a situação que eu.

Não acredito simplesmente que Milo e Afrodite estejam brigando, perto da porta do camarim. Porquê? Simplesmente porque, não satisfeitos pelo silêncio do outro lado da porta enquanto tentavam ouvir o que acontecia com Mu e Shaka, decidiram optar pela visão e olhar pela fechadura.

- Eu tive a ideia! Agora desgruda!

- Respeito Afrodite! Se há aqui alguém com direitos, esse alguém sou eu!

Olhei uma última vez para Mask que retribuiu incrédulo. Precisávamos arranjar alguma forma de parar com aquilo, antes que Mu e Shaka se apercebessem de algo. Se é que já não tinham suspeitado...

Tentei aproximar-me de Milo argumentando que o casal precisava de um mínimo de privacidade para resolver as suas diferenças.

- Mas Tamborzinhooooo... eu sou o padrinho desses dois, preciso saber o que está acontecendo. São semanas de expectativa por essa conversa e ela simplesmente acontece a portas fechadas? Cadê os berros, cadê as cadeiras voando?

Se fossemos Milo e eu, certamente eu já estaria sendo alvo das palavras mordazes, proferidas por aquela voz poderosa em altos brados. Mas estávamos falando de Mu e Shaka, nesses anos de convivência nunca os vi levantar a voz sequer uma única vez um com o outro.

Abracei o meu louro sanguíneo, beijando-o de maneira suave, pelo menos por algum tempo consegui afastá-lo da disputa pelo mirante da fechadura. Já Mask não estava sendo muito feliz em sua tentativa e um curioso Afrodite continuava grudado na porta com o olho encaixado no pequeno espaço aberto. Eu não acreditava que ele estivesse a conseguir ver algo, mas a curiosidade aguça os sentidos.

- Droga, eles não levantam daquelas cadeiras, assim eu não vejo nada!

Afrodite finalmente desistiu da sua infrutífera empreitada e se juntou a nós. Não restava muito a fazer a não ser esperar. Eu tinha a esperança de que não demorasse muito ou não sei se eu e Mask conseguiríamos conter as duas crianças.

Se eu disser que muito tempo passou seria mentir. Mas a verdade, é que os poucos minutos que passaram pareceram uma eternidade antes de ouvirmos finalmente a porta a ser aberta. Para felicidade de todos - e que apenas alguns tentaram disfarçar - a conversa parecia ter dado os seus frutos. Shaka arrastava um Mu meio aluado pela mão, os dedos entrelaçados de forma carinhosa.

Eu juro que Shaka parecia ler nos meus olhos o que tinha acontecido cá fora enquanto eles se acertavam. Apenas dei um ligeiro sorriso enquanto agarrava Milo para evitar que ele pulasse para cima deles.

- Acho que precisamos de uma boa noite de repouso... - Shaka falava, enquanto Mu apenas sorria aliviado, olhando o chão -...Camus, se não se importa, amanhã irei a sua casa buscar as minhas coisas.

O que eu tinha a fazer alem de concordar plenamente? Afinal, não só era um alívio ter os dois juntos de novo, como era igualmente aliviante já não ter um escorpiano com tendências assassinas em dueto com um virginiano depressivo.

Despediram-se de todos, antes de desaparecerem pela porta de saída.

- ...Rapunzel é dominador!

- MILO!!

Felizmente que nenhum dos dois estava lá para ouvir o comentário... muito menos as risadas que se seguiram.

--oOo--

Finalmente chegaram ao lar, os dedos entrelaçados que não se tinham separado depois da discussão. O apartamento era relativamente modesto, decorado ao gosto dos dois no decorrer do tempo em que estavam juntos. Sempre impecavelmente arrumado, as cores quentes das almofadas e cortinas dispostas pela sala.

Cada um a seu modo sentiu uma emoção boa e diferente ao voltar aquele lugar juntos.

Mas à diferença de sempre, naquele dia tudo estava metodicamente desarrumado, assim como eles tinham deixado. Uma xícara de chá abandonada sobre a mesa, a cama desarrumada, as portas dos armários abertas. Para qualquer outra pessoa, o estado do apartamento era perfeitamente normal, mas não para Shaka. O loiro torceu o nariz diante a poeira que se acumulara sobre os móveis.

Mu observou o namorado reconhecendo os sinais de desagrado, a casmurrice prestes a se transformar em um comentário ácido. Parecia que podia ouvir, "isso está uma baderna! É impossível viver em uma pocilga dessas!". A cumplicidade de sempre se fez presente. Shaka realmente se sentia incomodado com a aparente desorganização da casa, em outras épocas estaria munido de vassoura, pano, baldes e tudo o mais. Não dormiria enquanto nada estivesse em seu devido lugar, mas como ele mesmo dissera, convivência era aprendizagem e estava aprendendo a rever suas prioridades. Agora, seu foco era o namorado. Teria tempo para o lar depois. E Mu o ajudaria! Ai dele se não o fizesse.

- Terei trabalho amanhã, isso aqui está...

- ... uma baderna, já sei... já sei... Teremos trabalho. Eu sei que vai me atormentar para o resto de minha existência se eu não ajudá-lo a deixar tudo organizado e limpo. Mas agora... com algumas semanas de atraso eu quero o colo do meu loiro. - aquele era o seu Shaka. Tantas coisas a fazer e ele ranhetando com uma poeirinha de nada.

Shaka acabou por deixar escapar um suspiro, sorrindo - E o terá. - falou, obrigando o ariano a sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá - Amanhã nos preocuparemos com a casa. Agora, que tal um banho para relaxar?

Era tudo o que precisavam naquele momento. Um bom banho quente, um momento relaxante a dois, e uma conversa banal sobre o dia a dia.

- Shaka... essa foi a ideia mais perfeita que você já teve. O concerto foi desgastante e a conversa depois não menos, mas faria tudo de novo trezentas vezes só para ouvi-lo sugerir um banho e aceitar.

Um dos poucos luxos que se deram, quando prepararam o espaço da residência foi mandar instalar uma grande banheira. Mu expulsou Shaka para a cozinha, "prepare algo para relaxar" e foi para o banheiro. Acendeu algumas velas aromáticas, ajustou a temperatura da água. Ligou o som apenas para compor o ambiente e aguardou o amado.

Quando Shaka entrou no banheiro tendo deixado tudo pronto na cozinha, observou o tibetano de olhos fechados, dentro da banheira cheia, os longos cabelos lavanda espalhados pela superfície da água. Sorriu, aproximando-se lentamente, à medida que despia as próprias roupas pelo caminho.

- Demorou... - sussurrou ao ouvido do ariano à medida que se sentava atrás dele, apoiando as costas do amado no seu dorso.

Mu sorriu mantendo os olhos fechados, à medida que era enlaçado pelos braços do amante. Sabia onde Shaka queria chegar, queria oferecer-lhe a noite que ele esperava naquele dia. Um banho para relaxar da noite terrível, um abraço quente que o acalentar. O sentimento de ter regressado a casa.

- Foi uma noite cansativa... - comentou relembrando dos acontecimentos aos poucos, entrelaçando os dedos nos do loiro à altura da sua barriga. - Foi enquanto foi comprar chá que a pequena me ligou aflita. Estava sangrando...

- E como ela está?

Mu suspirou, fechando os olhos encostando a cabeça no ombro do loiro - estável. Mas não imagina a angustia que senti quando a vi daquela forma em casa...

Shaka apertou o abraço, sussurrando ao seu ouvido - está tudo bem...

- Agora está tudo bem, as coisas nos seus devidos lugares. A Pequena nos braços do Deba e eu nos seus. - Mu sentiu um leve retesar de Shaka, mas continuou ignorando o sinal de que tocara em um ponto complicado - Sonhei por noites por isso, principalmente quando Mask me confundiu com Afrodite...

- MASK O QUÊ? - Shaka pulou dentro da banheiro, afastando Mu de si e espalhando um pouco de água pelo chão. - Que história é essa??

Mu contou a confusão de Mask no dia em que brigaram, enquanto ele dormia na cama de Afrodite. O som das risadas encheu todo o ambiente.

À medida que o ariano falava, Shaka deslizava os dedos pelos longos cabelos lavanda, desembaraçando-os como fizera em um Motel qualquer de beira de estrada há muito tempo atrás. Recordações doces eram trazidas por aquele pequeno gesto repetido inúmeras vezes. Ele deveria ter feito isso quando Mu chegara e discutir depois. Negou a ambos um pequeno prazer sem preço.

Sentia os músculos relaxarem aos poucos enquanto conversavam coisas triviais.

O banho tomado, a conversa prolongou-se em meio de lençóis.

Deitados na cama macia, nus, com apenas um edredon sobre o corpo, Mu aninhava-se nos braços do amante à medida que Shaka contava as suas ultimas semanas longe dele. O tempo passava sem que sentissem, Shaka afagando suavemente os cabelos do amante, ate ao momento em que uma pergunta do loiro ficou sem resposta.

A respiração cadenciada do ariano indicava que este dormira. O loiro sorriu desejando guardar para sempre aquela imagem. Momentos como os que acabaram de partilhar valiam cada lágrima que derramara e que certamente viria a derramar. Beijou a face de Mu suavemente para não atrapalhar o sono tão merecido. Acomodou-se melhor, aninhando-se ao corpo tão conhecido e tão desejado com a certeza de que apesar de todas as diferenças estavam novamente juntos e assim permaneceriam.


End file.
